User talk:Mik15
OK, I put your picture on the blog. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 11:42, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Done! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:30, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Picture Contest The polll has begun. Go to this page to vote for your favourite meerkat-babysitting picture! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 12:18, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Mik15 the image you nominated at the picture contest won! Congratulations! Marmite and Zaphod took 6 votes!!! Everyone liked this picture! Now you are listed in this page. And here is your award. You are able to put it on your user page if you wish. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:11, September 28, 2010 (UTC) The Gremilins hadn't been seen since May so Alonzo Mourning may have found them. Maybe he will reappear since he had a radio collar. Maybe he is in the Godzilla Mob. The Ewoks need to move away from the Kung Fu so their pups would be safer. Marmite, Piglet and Darwin may show up in a new mob next LH. We will just have to wait to see. As for the Meerkat Council, with the lost of Miss Sophie and Phillies I am the only one still in it. I geuss we should start that back up soon.Aniju Aura 16:12, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Flo had left with Van Helsing femaes so she wouldn't need the Baobab females. They dispersed at differant times so they probably didn't join up. As for the Group Encounter page, I don't think it is really needed since the meerkat mobs only encounter groups near them. On the Fanon it would be nice so people know which mobs can only encounter the meerkats mobs in their project.Aniju Aura 16:33, December 31, 2010 (UTC) New Year Happy News Years everyone! Since we just started a new year it is time to get to some serious work on fixing up the place. Old articles have been left forgotten with many spelling errors. So before a new name list can come come, let's fix up all the really old articles of lesser know meerkats. No more presant-tance too. Everyone must be in past-tance since we get the info a month after it has already happen. No more Ella is pregnat, instead Ella was pregnant or Ella gave birth instead of Ella gives birth. Also we need to fix spelling errors like Ella took domiant female, that isn't a sentance. Ella took the roll of dominant female or Ella took dominance of the group would be better. Also don't add every signal picture of one meerkat under the sun in one article. Three or four of one meerkat is enough and make sure not to upload a picture which is already here. We have a lot of work to do but we can do it! This wiki has become big and we can make it greater. Thank you. Aniju Aura 11:55, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you can be overseer for Rascals and Aztecs. The project isn't up and running yet, but when I get the project the way i like it, I will tell you so you can start the project page for the Rascals and Aztecs Mob. thanks Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 00:35, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I know the Frisky have TB, they had it for awhile but, I don't know which ones are suffering from it and which ones have died from it. That doesn't need to be mention on the history page unless you know which ones did die from TB. You would have to have Frisky info because the LH doesn't say and it would have to be available to the public. However it should have already mentioned on the Frisky main page that disease was attacking them. So far it seems Quaver does not have it as well a few members so everyone is hoping they can recover like the Lazuli did. I hope a few disease free females would form a new group but we will see. Aniju Aura 18:02, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Mik15 Take a look at my new wiki called Wolf Role Play Wiki Here's a link http://wolfpackroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Wolf_Role_Play_Wiki Meerkats123 22:15, June 14, 2011 (UTC) If they are Loretta and Suzette then I already have them however don't tell people because I don't want a sudden bust of the same meerkat whith like a thousand photos. Also I asked permission from them and they give me and photo that are okay to use. So I am afriad people would abuse their photos, take them and upload them here without asking. I don't want to make the people who took the photos mad. Anyways I don't know too much about Ducks but if you want to start a wikia Meerkat Wiki can be your partners and maybe some people here would like to work there too. Aniju Aura 00:43, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Well I don't know what cause Gerald Durrel's death because I don't have Aztecs info but if that be the case, I think the Aztecs can survive. If the Lazuli and Frisky could survived an out break of TB then the Aztecs can too. You just got to keep hope. Aniju Aura 22:57, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Well lots of pages need updating and I can't do it all. I don't have Kung Fu info and I haven't been following them so I probably am not the best choice to update her page. I am still working on all the Pandora meerkats for now. Some meerkat pages have categories saying they died or were Last Seen but the page state they are still in the mob so those meerkats need updating. Aniju Aura 01:07, January 10, 2012 (UTC) No clue what -1 under the pups section on the LH means. Aniju thinks it means the pregnant females had a miscarrage since the over all numbers don't change but they are listed as they gave birth, instead of abort or lost. The Toyota I have no clue, maybe there was a mistake made in the number of members since it says four pups were listed but none of the adult meerkats were reported as Last Seen or dead. We will have to wait a see for February's LH. Sir Rock 23:51, February 28, 2012 (UTC) That's the only site with 2012 photos right now. Only new ones come in from the KMP lately but you have to be a friend to get them. Aniju Aura (talk) 02:06, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Long time no see and thanks for the link. Aniju Aura (talk) 14:01, December 30, 2012 (UTC)